Flipping the Coin
|type = Side quest |creatures = Esh'tabe Raakhet |dlc = Base }} Flipping the Coin is a quest available in . Background On approaching Redfur Trading Post, I came upon Cinder-Tail, a Khajiit in trouble with the local authorities. Quick walkthrough #Talk to Tulira #Talk to Cinder-Tail #Redeem Hollow Moon Token #Talk to Tulira #Enter the Tomb of Anahbi #Survive the Gauntlet #Plunder the Reliquary #Return to the Surface #Meet Shan'ra #Talk to Valirr Detailed walkthrough Upon approaching Redfur Trading Post, the Vestige will come across two Khajiit talking, one being a guard which accuses the other of stealing. The Vestige can cover for Cinder-Tail or tell the truth. If told the truth, Jode's Chariot will appreciate the honesty. The Vestige can ask about Jode's Chariot and Tulira will explain that they keep peace at the trading post and deal with thieves. After talking to Cinder-Tail, he reveals that there is an organization called the Hollow Moon, which help the less fortunate. Cinder-Tail will give the Vestige a Hollow Moon token which can be redeemed at the temple. To redeem it, the Vestige should speak to Fadi, a Redguard woman who works for the Hollow Moon. She explains that Cinder-Tail was also working for them, but led them into some trouble as well. If the Vestige offers help, they should speak to Valirr, a Khajiit inside the temple. After talking to him, he explains that Shan'ra, the leader of guards here, wants to bring in the Thalmor. The post was originally built on top of ancient tomb which supposedly holds untold riches. Valirr wants to use the treasure to persuade Shan'ra to change her mind. The Vestige must survive the traps and return to him after finding the treasure. The problem is, the only known entrance to the tomb is sorrounded by guards at all times. Valirr believes Tulira can help with that. After short conversation, Tulira provides the Vestige with the key to the tomb. The Gauntlet is composed of several fire and spike traps. Near the entrance to the Reliquary, two tigers will spawn which must be defeated to continue. Inside the Reliquary, there is a puzzle room. To solve the puzzle, the statue of Anahbi must plunder both chests before the guards catch up with her. The guards start chasing her after the first chest was plundered. To complete the puzzle, one should head directly forward for the first chest. Afterwards, the statue can be moved on a tile behind the first chest and go around to the other. If the puzzle has been solved, the main chest will begin to glow brightly and the loot inside can be taken. Once on the surface, Feathers will inform the Vestige that Valirr and Tulira have summoned Shan'ra at the market. Valirr will ask the Vestige to hand over the gem they found inside the Tomb. Shan'ra will be stunned and wants the Vestige to name the price. The Vestige can choose gold and glory, or for him not to call in the Thalmor. If the latter was chosen, he will agree, but he decides to improve the arsenal of Jode's Chariot. Afterwards, Valirr will say his thanks and reward the Vestige. Reward *146–604 *Hollow Moon Cowl Journal Category:Online: Grahtwood Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Grahtwood Side Quests Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion Quests